Dorawajyo
by ChL Jemin
Summary: Aku memang istrimu, tapi bagaimana jika kau sendiri yang menghapus jejakku dalam hatimu? Apa kau tau perasaanku? " itu...anakku kan?"/"Kau tak perlu bertanggung jawab, jika itu hanya sebuah keterpaksaan. Aku bisa merawatnya sendiri"/" kau memang namja terbodoh yang pernah aku temui sepanjang hidupku ini" / KyuMin Fanfiction! GS! Oneshoot! Wanna RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_**FF KYUMIN " DORAWAJYO " / GS / ONESHOOT**_

**Main Cast:**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Sub cast:**

**Choi Siwon**

**Summary:**

**Aku memang istrimu, tapi bagaimana jika kau sendiri yang menghapus jejakku dalam hatimu? Apa kau tau perasaanku?**

**" itu...anakku kan?"/"Kau tak perlu bertanggung jawab, jika itu hanya sebuah keterpaksaan. Aku bisa merawatnya sendiri"/" kau memang namja terbodoh yang pernah aku temui sepanjang hidupku ini"**

**~ XXX ~**

Jejak kaki kecil itu bertambah setiap ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh dari batas rumahnya dengan pantai indah ini. Mata hitamnya menatap sinar oranye dari matahari yang bersembunyi di balik ufuk barat itu.

Senyuman kecil terukir dibibir pucat yeoja itu. Tangan kecilnya merambat naik menuju perutnya yang sudah membuncit. Menandakan sebuah kehidupan baru sudah tercipta didalam sana. Putrinya.. Yang baru genap berusia 6 bulan.

Hah~ ia benar-benar tak sabar untuk menunggu kehadiran putri pertamanya. Putri yang benar-benar ia sayangi. Yah~ bukankah ia memang harus menyayangi putri kandungnya? Walau tanpa...ayahnya sekalipun.

Sungmin -perempuan yang tengah hamil itu- tersenyum sedih mengingat pemikirian terakhirnya. Setelah 6 bulan lamanya, ia kembali..sebuah genangan kecil terbuat di kedua sudut mata tajamnya.

Ia kembali menangis. _Menangisi jalan takdir tak adil untuk hidupnya_.

~ XXX ~

**CKLEK**-

Sungmin membuka pintu rumah mungilnya perlahan. Ia mendengar suara derap langkah kaki sebelum sosok namja tampan dengan kemeja biru yang agak berantakan muncul dari balik kamarnya.

Namja itu mendekat dan memeluk Sungmin erat. Seolah tak ingin melepaskan yeoja itu. Sungmin meringis, ia merasa sakit pada bagian perutnya saat namja itu semakin erat memeluknya.

"Ahhss..S-Siwon-ah.." Ringis Sungmin pelan. Ia mendorong tubuh Siwon-namja itu- menjauh dan meremas daster pinknya pada bagian perutnya.

"A-apa? Apa perutmu sakit lagi ?" Tanya Siwon panik. Sungmin tak menjawab, perempuan itu semakin keras mencengkram perutnya. Rasa sakit yang berputa-putar diperutnya membuat keadaannya yang memang sudah lemah menjadi semakin lemah.

Ia menangis, menangis karena tak becus menjaga putri kecilnya yang masih berlindung didalam rahimnya. Ya, semenjak saat itu keadaannya selalu dropped dan akan pingsan jika memiliki banyak fikiran. Dan itu membuat pertumbuhan putrinya menjadi tak bagus.

Tapi semenjak Siwon datang, yeoja itu perlahan ingat bahwa ia masih harus menjaga 1 nyawa suci lagi dalam tubuhnya.

Nyawa gadis manis yang akan menjadi putrinya 3 bulan lagi.

"Hiks..hiks..s-sakitthh..."

Siwon semakin panik, wajah Sungmin benar-benar pucat pasi saat ini. Pikirannya blank! Ia tak bisa memikirkan apapun selain keselamatan yeoja ini dan putrinya.

"B-bertahanlah! Aish..dimana benda itu?!" Siwon menahan tubuh Sungmin dengan tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya mencari benda kotak besar yang bisa membantunya menghubungi pihak rumah sakit. Ponsel.

"Dokter.."

**~ XXX ~ **

**BRAAKK- **

" Kehilangan jejak?! Apa maksud kalian hah?!"

Namja itu berteriak murka dihadapan 6 orang pelacak handal yang menunduk takut didepannya. Namja itu melemparkan seluruh barang-barang diatas mejanya , kecuali sebuah figura yang bergambar sosok yeoja yang ia rindukan selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

Nafas namja itu memburu. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah 6 orang itu dan memukul 1 orang diantaranya.

"Apa yang kalian kerjakan selama ini eoh?!" Teriaknya lagi. Ia benar-benar kalut! Saat titik terang mulai ia dapatkan, tiba-tiba jalan itu buntu kembali. Membuat ia semakin frustasi karena pertemuannya dengan yeoja itu tertunda terus.

"M-maafkan kami, Kyuhyun-ssi..." Gumam salah satu dari 6 orang itu. Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. Selalu ini yang ia dengar saat anak buahnya gagal mencari 'sosok' itu.

"T-tapi..Nyonya Muda..kami melihatnya bersama seorang namja di pulau Jeju, Tuan" lapor seorang lagi. Mata Kyuhyun membulat tak percaya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan cepat menuju kearah namja itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Desisnya menyeramkan.

Nyali namja itu ciut,

"I-itu...Nyonya terlihat di P-Pulau Jeju ,Tuan. K-kami tidak tau dia tinggal dimana, t-tapi... "

"Apa?"

"N-Nyonya Muda, d-dia..."

**~ XXX ~ **

"Keadaannya lemah. Kau harus benar-benar menjaganya agar kandungannya tetap terjaga, Tuan Choi "

Siwon mendesah lega. Setidaknya Sungmin dan putri kecil itu masih bisa bernafas. Yah, mereka selamat karena Siwon membawa 2 tubuh itu cepat kerumah sakit terdekat.

"Nde, akan aku jaga dia. Gamsahamnida, Dokter"

Dokter muda itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Siwon beberapa kali sebelum meninggalkan Siwon didepan pintu kamar rawat Sungmin.

Siwon membuka pintu itu perlahan, ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat sosok Sungmin yang tersenyum lemah kearahnya.

"Kalian baik-baik saja. Syukurlah.." Ujar Siwon. Sungmin mengangguk, ia memang sedikit mencuri dengar saat dokter itu berbicara pada Siwon diluar tadi.

"Kami kuat. Kau tenang saja, Siwon-ah.." Jawab Sungmin. Siwon meringis dalam hati. Betapa tersiksanya sosok ibu hamil didepannya ini.

"Jangan lakukan hal bodoh lagi! Kau tau kalau kandunganmu lemah, tapi kenapa kau sampai nekat berjalan sejauh itu eoh?" Croscos Siwon. Sungmin mendengus dan tertawa.

"Aku bosan dirumah. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar. Tapi ternyata Hyunnie tidak kuat"

Siwon tersenyum, Hyunnie...nama putri Sungmin.

Lee Minhyun..

Nama yang cantik, tapi...marga itu salah. Seharusnya..

Cho Minhyun

Seperti marga ayahnya, Cho Kyuhyun

**~ XXX ~ **

_'Nyonya..hamil tuan. Menurut berita, dia hamil 6 bulan. Dan namja itu..Choi Siwon, dia yang membiayai semua keperluan Nyonya Muda. Dan Choi Siwon juga yang menemaninya disana'_

**BRRAAKK-**

Kyuhyun membanting buku yang ada diatas mejanya. Nafasnya memburu dan matanya berkilat marah. Berita itu..sungguh benar-benar menyakitkannya!

Bagaimana bisa istrinya hamil dia tak tau? Cih!

'Kau memang bodoh, Cho!' Kutuk Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Okay! Mungkin sekarang ia memang kesal dengan Siwon yang notabenenya adalah mantan kekasih Sungmin dulu saat mereka masih SMA. Tapi rasa kesal dan benci itu semakin besar pada dirinya sendiri. Hanya karena masalah sepele, ia bisa ditinggal istrinya selama 6 bulan, dan dengan keadaan mengandung anak pertama mereka.

**CKLEK- **

Pintu ruang kerja Kyuhyun terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok anggun seorang yeoja paruh baya -ibu Kyuhyun-.

"Benar berita itu?" Tanyanya dingin. Kyuhyun meliriknya sekilas, tak menanggapi apa kata ibunya.

"Jawab umma, Cho Kyuhyun!" Bentak ibunya keras. Kyuhyun mendengus dan bergumam 'Ya'.

"Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada cucu pertamaku. Aku menjamin, kau akan bercerai dengannya. Tuan Muda Kyuhyun"

**~ XXX ~ **

**Flashback On **

Sungmin masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan gontai. Rasa lelah pada tubuhnya benar-benar mendominasi sekarang ini. Rasanya lelah, juga bahagia saat ia tau bahwa ia mengandung 2 minggu sekarang.

"Dari mana kau?"

Suara bass itu membuat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun -suaminya- yang menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu lemari putih mereka. Dengan perlahan ia menyembunyikan laporan rumah sakit itu di belakang tubuhnya.

" Tidak ada.." Jawabnya pelan. Kyuhyun mendengus dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Yeoja itu menunduk takut, rasanya Kyuhyun akan mencekamnya saat ini.

"Seorang istri pulang selarut ini? Darimana kau eh? Bar?" Tanya Kyuhyun sarkastik. Ia benar-benar gelap mata saat Ia mendapat pesan dari orang yang tak ia ketahui bahwa Sungmin berada di bar malam ini. Ia bahkan tak bertanya dulu pada istrinya.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu? Kau menuduhku?"

"Aku tak menuduh. Hanya berbicara bukti.." Ujarnya santai. Mata Sungmin memanas, sungguh harga dirinya seperti diinjak-injak oleh suaminya sendiri.

"Bukti? Apa bukti itu? Berikan padaku!" Bentak Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggeram, ia mendorong tubuh Sungmin keras dan membuat tubuh itu menabrak tembok.

Sungmin meringis, ia memeluk perutnya takut.

"K-Kyu.."

**~ XXX ~ **

"Hiks..hiks"

Sungmin meremas spray putih yang tampak acak-acakan itu keras. Yeoja itu menangis, hatinya terasa sakit. Ia merapatkan selimutnya pada tubuh telajangnya. Yeoja itu beranjak turun dari tempat tidur. Mendapatkan tindakan bak hewan membuatnya sedikit down.

Baiklah..

Ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Tanpa memberitau bahwa ia tengah mengandung. Itu cukup baik.

**Flashback Off **

**~ XXX ~ **

"Ah! Aku merindukan suasana rumah ini. Siwon-ah! Kajja kita kepantai!"

Siwon tertawa mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Namja itu menggeleng dan menggerakkan jari-jarinya dihadapan wajah Sungmin.

"Kau tak boleh kemana-mana, harus istirahat. Okay!"

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. Yeoja itu merajuk. Imut sekali!

Siwon tertawa lagi. Kemudian namja itu melirik jam dinding. Pukul 10 dan itu artinya ia harus pergi ke kantor lagi.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau nanti sore kita ke pantai? Aku akan mentraktirmu es krim! Sesuka hatimu"

Mata Sungmin berbinar indah,

"Yaksok?" Tanyanya sambil menjulurkan kelingkingnya. Siwon tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia menyambut uluran kelingking Sungmin dan tersenyum lembut.

"Yaksok!"

Mereka berdua saling tersenyum, tanpa tau ada sosok lain yang mengintai mereka.

**~ XXX ~ **

"Cha! Aku akan ke kantor. Ingat! Jangan ke pantai tanpa sepengetahuanku, arrachi?"

"Nde, arraseo " ujar Sungmin malas-malasan. Siwon terkekeh, ia mendekat kearah Sungmin dan berjongkok didepan perut Sungmin yang sudah kian membesar.

"Hyunnie-ah! Jaga ummamu baik-baik nde? Jangan terlalu sering menendangnya, kasihan ummamu. Ahjussi pergi dulu, nanti kita pergi bersama, okay?"

Sungmin tersenyum canggung saat Siwon berbicara dengan bayinya dan berakhri sebuah kecupan kecil di perutnya. Siwon kembali berdiri dan mengecup kening Sungmin lembut.

"Aku pergi"

"Nde, hati-hati"

Sungguh...Sungmin merasa, Bahwa Siwonlah suami dan ayah dari bayinya. Namun mengingat takdir yang tak berkata demikian membuat Sungmin sedikit -banyak- kecewa.

**~ XXX ~ **

**TOK TOK TOK**

Sungmin menatap pintu depan rumahnya bingung. Sejenak ia diam kemudian melangkah perlahan menuju pintu itu.

'Apa ada yang tertinggal?' Tanya Sungmin dalam hatinya.

Ia segera membuka kunci rumahnya dan membukanya perlahan.

"Apa ada yang terting-gal"

"Minnie-ya"

"U-umma.."

**~ XXX ~ **

Sungmin meletakkan 2 teh dan 1 susu hamil didepan 2 orang itu. Senyuman canggung Sungmin berikan pada mertua dan ibu kandungnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya ummanya. Sungmin tersenyum tipis kemudian menjawab,

"Seperti yang kalian lihat " ujarnya santai namun pelan. Setelah meninggalkan Seoul selama 6 bulan membuat suasana disekitar mereka benar-benar canggung.

"Tidak baik maksudmu?" Tanya umma mertuanya kali ini. Alis Sungmin terangkat tak mengerti. Apa ia terlihat pucat?

"Mak-"

"Kembalilah ke Seoul"

"Tidak" Sungmin langsung berkata begitu sedetik setelah umma mertuanya mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Hatinya cukup berdenyut sakit saat bukan Kyuhyun yang memintanya kembali ke Seoul. Yah...dia sedikit mengharapkan sosok dingin yang menjadi ayah dari Minhyun ini.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada yang menyayangiku disana, disini semua menyayangiku dan Minhyunie"

"Minhyunie?" Tanya kedua ibu paruh baya itu. Sungmin tersenyum sedih. Bahkan dikeluarganya tak ada yang tau nama bayinya. Jangankan nama bayi, keadaan Sungmin yang hamil saja tak ada yang tau.

" Ya, Lee Minhyun..nama bayiku" ujar Sungmin pelan.

Mata Umma mertuanya memanas. Lee Minhyun..itu bukan marga anaknya, berarti Sungmin..

"Mm-minnie-ya" gumam umma mertuanya lirih. Setetes air mata jatuh dari kedua pipi Sungmin. Yeoja itu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

"Maafkan aku..._Cho Ahjumma.."_

**~ XXX ~ **

**PLAAKK-**

"Sudah aku katakan! Kau jangan pernah menyakitinya! Sekarang apa?! Apa yang akan kau lakukan hah?!"

Nafas Umma Kyuhyun memburu. Yeoja paruh baya itu baru saja kembali dari Jeju -tepatnya rumah baru Sungmin-. Sebenarnya ia ingin berada lebih lama disana, berinteraksi dengan cucu pertamanya. Tapi melihat keadaan Sungmin yang seperti tertekan saat ada dia dan besannya membuatnya langsung pergi ke Seoul dan memarahi putra bungsunya ini.

"Bagaimana aku mau minta maaf jika aku tak tau dia dimana. Harusnya kau mengerti, Umma!"

"Kau yang harusnya mengerti! Jika kau diposisinya saat sedang mengandung 6 bulan dan tak ada suamimu disampingmu! Namja lain yang mengurusinya, membelai perutnya! Apa kau tau bagaimana perasaannya ha? Dan apa kau tau...dia memberi nama anaknya dengan marga Lee bukan Cho! Sekarang keluar dari kamarku dan jangan temui aku sampai kau berhasil membawanya ke Seoul tanpa menghilangkan 'nyawa' dari cucuku! Camkan itu!"

**BRAAKK **

Umma Kyuhyun membanting pintu kamarnya keras. Membuat Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi karena ia tak mendapatkan berita apapun tentang Sungmin yang tinggal dimana.

"Tuan.."

Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang. Namja itu sedikit mengangkat alisnya saat melihat salah satu guardnya membawa selembaran foto dan...alamat?

"Nyonya Muda..."

~ XXX ~

Kyuhyun memandang sendu kearah sosok yang tengah duduk di kursi panjang dekat sebuah rumah kecil ditepi pantai Jeju ini. Yeoja itu -Sungmin- tengah tersenyum dan mengelus perut buncitnya, terlihat bahwa ia memang baik-baik saja. Tapi sebenarnya sorotan matanya benar-benar terasa menyakitkan.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tempat ia berdiri. Dengan gesit Kyuhyun bersembunyi dibalik pohon dan mengintip Sungmin yang melambai kearahnya.

**A-Apa? **

Kyuhyun mengerjap bingung. Namja itu memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang dan tiba-tiba rahangnya mengeras saat melihat Siwon yang berdiri tak jauh dibelakangnya membawa satu gelas susu vanilla yang ia duga adalah susu hamil.

Siwon mendekat dan duduk disamping Sungmin. Namja itu menyodorkan susu putih itu dan membiarkan Sungmin menyesapnya sampai habis.

Tangan Kyuhyun terkepal saat melihat Siwon yang beraninya menyentuh perut Sungmin dan menempelkan telinganya disana. Rasanya...rasanya ia seperti memandang sebuah kenyataan takdir yang salah untuknya.

"Siwonie!"

Kyuhyun mendongak, matanya memanas saat melihat Sungmin yang mencengkram perutnya keras. Benar-benar terlihat kesakitan. Saat ia ingin melangkah mendekat, Siwon lebih cekatan dan menggendong Sungmin menuju masuk kedalam rumah kecil itu.

Sampai beberapa menit kemudian seorang dokter berlari tergesa-gesa masuk kedalam rumah itu.

_'Ming..' _

**~ XXX ~ **

"Hanya kontraksi kecil. Mungkin bayinya merasa bosan berada didalam perut ummanya sehingga ingin cepat keluar dan melihat bagaimana wajah appa dan ummanya" ujar Dokter Park sedikit bercanda. Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Setidaknya mereka masih baik-baik saja. Fikir Siwon.

"Oh..karena usia kandungannya masuk 7 bulan, sebaiknya acara jalan-jalannya ditunda dulu. Mengingat kandungannya sangat lemah " ujar dokter Park lagi. Siwon mengangguk mengerti. Ia segera mengantar dokter Park dan mengucapkan terimakasih berkali-kali pada dokter muda yang bersedia merawat Sungmin selama ini.

Mata Siwon membidik sosok namja berjas mahal tak jauh dari rumah mereka-dia dan Sungmin-. Matanya membelak kaget saat namja itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun"desis Siwon tak suka.

**~ XXX ~ **

"Pergilah. Sungmin tak butuh suami sepertimu"

Kyuhyun mendongak, tatapan matanya garang namun sayu dalam satu waktu yang bersamaan. Siwon mendengus, ia menyesap coffe yang ia beli dengan perlahan.

Saat ini mereka berada disebuah taman kecil tak jauh dari rumah Sungmin. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berbicara sedikit dengan Siwon mengenai istrinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan...istriku?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon berdecih kecil dan melirik tajam Kyuhyun.

"Aku yakin kau pasti melihat bagaimana dia meringis saat bayinya mulai berkontraksi lagi" jawab Siwonn dingin. Tatapan matanya benar-benar memperlihatkan bagaimana ia membenci Kyuhyun sekarang ini.

"Itu... anakku kan?"

**BUAGH **

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi ha?!"

Siwon kalap. Ia memukul Kyuhyun telak dipipinya. Membuat namja itu jatuh tersungkur dibawah kaki Siwon. Namun Kyuhyun tak menjawab, ia terlalu lelah dengan semua takdir yang mengganggu semua kehidupannya.

"Kau fikir aku pernah menyentuhnya begitu? Cih! Suami macam apa kau ha?! Kau fikir aku tak tau saat kau menuduhnya datang ke Bar, saat dimana sebenarnya ia baru datang dari rumah sakit! Dan kau menyetubuhinya dengan kasar! Haah- ini benar-benar membuatku gila! Kau tau penderitaannya 3 bulan pertama? Mual-muntah-ngidam! ?!"

Kyuhyun menunduk, sungguh terasa seperti sebuah belati besar yang mengoyak hatinya saat Siwon berkata begitu. Jadi..saat itu, Sungmin datang dari rumah sakit? Sungguh Kyuhyun mengutuk siapapun yang mengirimi pesan padanya saat itu.

"Kau tau, kau memang namja terbodoh yang pernah aku temui sepanjang hidupku ini " ujar Siwon datar. Kyuhyun bangkit, ia mengelap sudut bibirnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah dan menatap Siwon yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau-"

"S-Siwon-ah?"

Siwon dan Kyuhyun reflek membalikkan tubuh mereka saat mendengar suara seorang disana. Mata Siwon membelak lebar saat melihat Sungmin berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Mata Kyuhyun memanas, hatinya diremas keras saat melihat keadaan Sungmin sekarang. Pipinya tak se-chubby dulu , bibir ber-shape M nya tampak pucat dan agak kering dan..dan..

'Bayiku..' Fikir Kyuhyun kalut. Ia melihat mata Sungmin yang menatap takut kearahnya. Sambil memeluk perut besarnya.

"Minnie! Kenapa disini eoh?" Siwon segera mendekati Sungmin dan mengajak Sungmin kembali ke rumah. Yeoja itu menurut, tak ingin berontak sama sekali.

"Akh!"

Tubuh Sungmin sedikit merosot saat merasakan bayinya menendang keras dari dalam sana. Ia meremas lagi perut bagian bawahnya.

"K-kau baik-baik saja?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah lengan menahannya dari kiri, Sungmin menoleh ke kiri dan menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun keras.

"Pp-ergi kauuhh!" Ujarnya sedikit meringis. Sepertinya bayinya tau bahwa appanya berada dekat dengannya.

"Mianhae, Minnie-ya..pulanglah bersamaku. Aku...aku benar-benar merindukanmu "

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sebentar. Gejolak rasa rindu dan sakit itu tertera dalam hatinya. Ia kembali meringis.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya limbung dan ia tak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

**~ XXX ~ **

"Ah..kepalaku"

Siwon segera menoleh saat melihat Sungmin yang akhirnya sadar dari pingsannya. Yeoja itu tampak kesulitan bangkit mengingat perutnya yang sudah mulai membesar.

Siwon segera mendekati Sungmin, membantu yeoja itu bangkit dan memijit tengkuknya.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanyanya lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk, matanya membidik jendela yang mengeluarkan embun dari luar sana.

'Hujan?' Fikirnya. Ia bangkit-perlahan- dibantu oleh Siwon mendekati jendela kamarnya. Matanya membelak saat melihat Kyuhyun yang meringkuk dibawah sana dengan keadaan baju yang basah kuyup.

"Apa yang dilakukan sibodoh itu? " Tanya Siwon. Sungmin tak menjawab, naluri ibunya bekerja. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan menuju pintu utama, mengambil 2 buah payung dan membuka pintunya perlahan. Angin keras menerpa tubuh lemahnya, ia tak mempedulikan teriakan Siwon yang melarangnya keluar, mengingat ini sudah malam dan hujan lebat.

'Sret'

Kyuhyun mendongak saat hujan tak mengenai tubuhnya lagi. Senyuman manis terkembang dibibirnya saat melihat Sungmin yang menyodorkan payung merah itu padanya. Setelah Kyuhyun menerimanya, Sungmin segera berbalik dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri diluar sana.

Diambang pintu rumah, Sungmin berbalik.

"Masuklah"

**~ XXX ~ **

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam. Yeoja itu tengah meminum segelas susu putih yang baru saja dibuatkan oleh Siwon. Terlihat benar wajah Sungmin yang selalu tersenyum saat Siwon bertanya ataupun menyentuh perut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyerit tak suka saat melihat Siwon mengecup perut Sungmin dan berkata pada perut Sungmin 'Baby-ah'.

Hei! Itu terdengar menyakitkan bagi Kyuhyun. Apa Sungmin lupa bahwa Kyuhyun adalah suaminya?

_'Sigh, bukankah kau juga melupakannya Cho Kyuhyun? Kau bahkan melupakan 2 orang sekaligus!'_

"Setelah hujan reda, kau bisa kembali ke Seoul "

Kyuhyun menoleh cepat saat menangkap suara Siwon. Ia berdecak tak suka, kemudian melirik Sungmin yang membuang wajahnya kearah lain. Benar-benar tak ingin menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak akan kembali jika Sungmin tak ikut bersamaku" ujarnya. Siwon membelak dan Sungmin menoleh cepat.

_Apa namja itu gila? _

"Dia tak akan kemana-mana. Sampai kapanpun, Cho Kyuhyun " ujar Siwon dengan nada sedikit menggeram. Kyuhyun mendecih.

"Aku berhak berkata begitu. Aku suaminya dan aku ayah dari bayinya, aku berhak bertanggung jawab mengenai anak dan istriku"

"Apa katamu? Tanggung jawab?Kau tak perlu bertanggung jawab, jika itu hanya sebuah keterpaksaan. Aku bisa merawatnya sendiri" balas Sungmin datar.

Kyuhyun tersentak, ia tak menyangka bahwa kata-kata pedas itu akan keluar dari bibir istrinya.

Kyuhyun menunduk, tak kuat saat menatap mata Sungmin yang kini berkaca-kaca.

"Pergilah..jangan datang lagi" ujar Sungmin singkat. Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia mendekat kearah Sungmin membuat gadis itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Siwon.

"Maafkan aku..aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku..aku benar-benar menyesal saat itu. Aku tersiksa tak ada kau disampingku, aku tersiksa saat tak ada kau yang memelukku, aku tersiksa saat tak ada kau yang selalu memarahiku saat aku pulang terlambat atau bermain game sampai larut. Aku mohon..aku mohon kembalilah "

Sungmin menutup mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangannya. Matanya memanas saat Kyuhyun berlutut dihadapannya, dibawah kakinya, dan dibawah bayinya.

Kyuhyun menangis, akhirnya setelah 6 bulan lamanya ia menahan rasa sesak ini. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menangis. Hatinya benar-benar pedih saat mengingat bagaimana kehidupan Sungmin selama 6 bulan belakangan ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

**~ XXX ~ **

**Skip-**

**TENG TONG**

Umma Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar kearah pintu kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Yeoja paruh baya itu membuka pintunya dan terbelak saat melihat Sungmin yang berdiri didepannya.

"Mm-minnie-ya?"

Sungmin tersenyum lembut, ia mendekat kearah mertuanya dan memeluknya erat. Menumpahkan rasa rindunya setelah berbulan-bulan tak melihat mertua cantiknya ini.

"Kk-au kembali? D-dimana cucuku? Kenapa perutmu sudah kecil? Apa yang dilakukan anak bodoh itu padamu eoh? Apa-"

"Umma hentikan!"

Umma Kyuhyun menghentikan pertanyaannya. Ia menengok kebelakang tubuh Sungmin dan semakin terbelak saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah menggendong seorang bayi mungil didalam dekapannya.

"K-Kyuhyun? Dd-ia?"

Sungmin tersenyum, ia mengangguk kearah umma mertuanya dan membiarkan ummanya beringsut mendekati Kyuhyun dan merebut Minhyun dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo..cucuku cantik sekali. Kenapa kau tak memberitau umma kalau sudah melahirkan eoh? Kapan dia lahir?" Tanya Umma Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari anak kecil yang menggeliat tak nyaman dalam pelukannya.

"Minggu lalu, "jawab Sungmin singkat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, setelah usahanya membujuk Sungmin kembali ke Seoul gagal. Sungmin memintanya untuk tetap tinggal di Jeju sampai putrinya lahir. Dan Kyuhyun menyanggupinya, namja itu hidup di Jeju 3 bulan lamanya sampai putri pertama mereka lahir.

Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin, membuat yeoja itu semakin merapat pada tubuhnya.

"Aigoo..mereka semua harus tau ini. Kajja!"

Sungmin tersenyum, ia berbalik dan menatap mata suaminya. Sedetik kemudian ia merasakan bibir Kyuhyun menyentuh bibirnya yang lembut.

"Terimakasih karena telah melahirkan Minhyun untukku "

"Dan terimakasih karena karena kau mau berusaha membujukku. Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _Cho Sungmin_"

**END**


	2. Chapter 2

** FF KYUMIN "MY LITTLE FAMILY" / SEQUEL DORAWAJYO**

**Main Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee(Cho)Sungmin**

**Sub Cast:**

**Choi Siwon**

**Genre: Romance, Family**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: I just borrow they're name. but this story is mine~**

**Summary: Badai sudah pergi. Sekarang tugas Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah merawat Minhyun kecil dengan kasih sayang mereka. Bagaimana keseruan keluarga kecil itu? **_**Lets Chek!**_

**WARNING: Typo(s) , Alur kecepetan, Genderswich, Bahasa tak sesuai kaidah yang benar, de el el**

**A/N: Saya memutuskan membuat sequel ini karena menurut saya FF Dorawajyo endingnya gantung dan gak nyambung (?). **_**So**_**, mumpung ada ide langsung saya ketik. Sekalian Menuhin permintaan reader yang minta saya buat cerita Marriage life Kyumin + baby^^. Untuk yang request, semoga puas sama Sequel ini~**

**.**

**.**

**Likaa Joy Present**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR, Happy Reading and enJoy~**

**OoOo**

"Kau belum tidur?"

Sungmin segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu rumahnya dan tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah melepaskan sepatunya. Sungmin segera bangkit, namun sesekali ia meringis saat merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa ngilu mendadak. Sepertinya jahitan saat melahirkan Minhyun masih terasa sakit. Padahal itu sudah 2 minggu yang lalu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _Jagi_? Tak usah dipaksakan kalau tak bisa"

Kyuhyun segera berjalan kearah Sungmin yang masih saja terdiam dengan ekspresi yang menyerit sakit. Ibu muda itu tertawa kemudian mengibaskan tangan kanannya. Seolah berkata dia baik-baik saja.

"Tak apa. Nanti juga sembuh sendiri. _Ah_~ kau mau mandi dulu atau makan malam?" Tanya Sungmin sambil melepaskan jas kerja Kyuhyun dan mengambil alih tas kerjanya. Sungmin segera berjalan pelan menuju kamar mereka, diikuti Kyuhyun dibelakangnya.

"Aku mandi saja dulu. Tubuhku rasa sangat lelah. Ah~ hay _baby_ Min..bagaimana harimu hari ini eum? Tak merepotkan _umma_mu, kan?"

Sungmin tertawa tanpa suara saat melihat Kyuhyun berbicara dengan bayi mereka yang tengah terpejam menikmati waktu malamnya. Sungmin mengambil handuk Kyuhyun dan segera menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Mandilah dulu..akan aku panaskan makan malam-mu" ujar Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menutup kembali tirai yang menutupi box bayi mereka yang sempat ia buka hanya untuk menatap dan berbicara ringan pada babynya yang sempat ia tinggalkan selama 6 bulan lamanya.

_Ugh_..mengungkit itu rasanya Kyuhyun menyesal sendiri kenapa ia harus berbcara begitu pada Sungmin dulu.

"_Kyu_?"

Kyuhyun tersentak. Pria itu segera menoleh kearah Sungmin yang menatapnya dengan seritan lembut dikeningnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, ia beranjak kearah Sungmin dan memeluk wanita itu erat.

"_Kyu_—"

"_Ming..Saranghae_"

Sungmin tersenyum lembut. Perlahan ia melingkarkan lengannya dipunggung tegap Kyuhyun dan mengelus punggung itu naik turun.

"_Ne..Nado saranghaeyo"_

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Sejenak ia menatap wajah Sungmin yang masih saja tersenyum lembut padanya. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya, memiringkan kepalanya kearah kanan sebelum menyentuh bibir Sungmin lembut.

**OoOo**

"_Hng? Hiks..huwweeee"_

Sungmin reflek mendorong dada Kyuhyun keras saat mendengar tangisan Minhyun menggema dikamar mereka. Dengan langkah terburu-buru Sungmin segera berjalan ke box baby mereka dan membuka tirai yang menutupi box baby. Tanpa peduli Kyuhyun yang kini berwajah masam karena ciuman mereka terlepas.

'_Ukh..andai dia bukan anakku'_ dengus Kyuhyun dalam hati kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan cukup keras, tanpa peduli baby mereka akan bangun. Toh.. baby mungil itu tengah menangis keras dipelukan Sungmin.

"_Baby_..kau kenapa menangis eoh? Sshh..apa kau haus?"

Sungmin segera membuka piyama yang ia gunakan. Namun saat tangannya menyentuh bawahan Minhyun sontak ia menyerit saat menyadari putri kecilnya pipis dicelana. Sungmin tersenyum lembut. Dengan susah payah ia mengancing kembali piyama yang ia gunakan dan merebahkan Minhyun di ranjang king sizenya.

"Tunggu sebentar ne? _Umma_ ambilkan popok untukmu"

Sungmin segera berjalan menuju lemari yang dikhususkan untuk mengisi pakaian-pakaian mini Minhyun dan mengambil satu popok dan juga bedak baby. Wanita itu segera melesat kearah ranjangnya dan duduk didepan Minhyun yang tampak tak nyaman dengan celana basahnya.

"_Hiks..huwee..huwee"_

"Ssshh..sabar baby, sekarang akan _Umma_ lepas, ne? jangan menangis"

Sungmin segera membuka celana Minhyun. Kemudian membuang celana itu ditempat pakaian kotor yang ada didekatnya. Dengan cekatan Sungmin memberikan sedikit bedak pada paha dan bokong Minhyun kemudian memakaikan Minhyun popok agar tak bangun saat tengah malam.

Selesai dengan urusannya menggantikan Minhyun celana, wanita itu segera mengangkat baby yang baru berusia 2 minggu itu kemudian memberikannya asi.

'_**Cklek'**_

"Huh? Apa dia lapar?"

Sungmin menoleh kearah pintu kamar mandi. Wanita itu mengangguk dan mulai berjalan menuju box baby Minhyun. Sedikit memutarinya sehingga Minhyun sekarang sudah tampak tertidur dengan tenang.

"Besok _weekend_. Aku jadi bisa berdiam diri dirumah"

"_Hm_? Benarkah? kalau begitu besok kau mengurus Minhyun, dan aku akan membersihkan rumah. Setuju?"

"Apapun untuku, _Ming_"

**OoOo**

Kyuhyun menepati janjinya kemarin malam untuk menemani dan mengurus Minhyun hari ini. Itu terbukti dari Kyuhyun yang mulai berusaha memandikan Minhyun tanpa bantuan Sungmin yang tentu saja masih diawasi Sungmin, kemudian memakaikan pakaian, membuatkan susu, menggantikan popok jika basah dan hal-hal kecil yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa seperti ayah yang sebenarnya.

Sekarang bahkan Kyuhyun tengah menemani Minhyun di ruang tengah rumah mereka dengan Sungmin yang mengawasi mereka dari dapur sambil menahan senyuman dan membuatkan sarapan pagi untuk keluarga kecilnya.

"Ck! Baby~ kau sudah mengganti celanamu 4 kali sejak selesai mandi tadi, apa kau tak kasihan pada appamu ini?"

Kyuhyun menatap Minhyun dengan pandangan memelas. Pria itu menghembuskan nafasnya dan kembali mengganti celana Minhyun. Sementara Sungmin yang berada didapur tersenyum lembut. Kyuhyun sekarang sudah dewasa. Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar berfikir berkali-kali jika bertengkar dengan Sungmin. Agar hal yang lalu tak terjadi lagi.

"_Jagi_! Bagaimana cara menggendong Minhyun? Aku tak berani!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pantat Minhyun agar baby kecil itu tertidur kembali. Namun Minhyun terus menangis dan itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Kau hanya harus menggendongnya, Kyu~. Itu tak sulit. Asal kau jangan tindih tangannya"

Balas Sungmin dari arah dapur. Kyuhyun menyeritkan alisnya, kemudian mencoba menggendong Minhyun. Dengan perlahan ia menyusupkan lengan kirinya di leher Minhyun dan lengan kanannya dip aha belakang Minhyun. Ia mencoba mengangkatnya perlahan.

"Sshh..Baby _uljima_ ne? na'ah~ _kajja_ kita jalan-jalan heum? Sshh.."

Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri, kemudian memutar meja yang ada ditengah ruangannya. Berusaha membuat baby kecilnya berhenti menangis. Sungmin yang melihat itu sekali lagi tersenyum lembut.

**OoOo**

"Astaga~ Aku baru tau rasanya menjadi seorang ibu. Itu sangat melelahkan"

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Sungmin yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan geli. Kyuhyun baru saja berhasil menidurkan Minhyun setelah baby kecil itu meminum susunya. Dan Kyuhyun sama sekali belum sarapan pagi karena Minhyun yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi serewel ini.

"Menyenangkan bukan? Aku suka mengurus baby"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Ya, Sungmin memang suka mengurus baby. Dan Kyuhyun tau itu sejak mereka masih pacaran dulu.

"Hmm.. menyenangkan sekali. Rasanya..aku ingin punya baby lagi"

"A-apa katamu?"

"_Ming_~"

"Kyaaa! Menyingkir kau!"

**OoOo**

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Wanita itu menatap Minhyun yang tertidur dalam pelukannya setelah puas meminum asinya. Sungmin tersenyum, dengan lembut ia mengusap kening Minhyun kemudian mengecup bibir Minhyun singkat. Membuat baby itu sedikit tersenyum karena ulah ibunya.

"Ugh! Kau benar-benar menggemaskan, baby" pekik Sungmin kecil. Kemudian wanita itu bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah membuatkan Minhyun susu didapur.

"Kyunie~"

Kyuhyun menghentikan kocokannya pada botol susu Minhyun. Pria itu segera mendongak, menatap Sungmin dan Minhyun yang ada dilantai 2 rumah mewah mereka. Kyuhyun tersenyum, kemudian mengangkat botol susu Minhyun.

Setelah selesai dengan susu Minhyun, Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju anak tangga dan berakhir didepan tubuh Sungmin yang masih menggendong baby mereka yang sekarang sudah membuka matanya. Menatap polos kedua orangtuanya yang saling tersenyum.

"Oh~ hay baby Min. kau sudah bangun eum? Bagaimana tidurmu tadi? Apa kau memimpikan kami?"

Minhyun tampak memejamkan matanya beberapa saat, kemudian membukanya kembali. Dengan reflek Minhyun tertawa kecil dan membuat Kyuhyun juga Sungmin ikut tertawa karenanya.

"Baby~ jika kau sudah dewasa nanti..kau harus menjadi wanita cantik seperti _umma_-mu, _arra_?"

Minhyun kembali tertawa kecil. Sepertinya baby mungil itu menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa. Ia langsung berpindah tempat kearah samping tubuh Sungmin dan merangkul pundak istrinya dengan lembut.

"_Saranghae_~"

"Uhm.._nado saranghae_..Kyuhyun-_ah_"

**OoOo**

"Huuaaahh! Min dulu cangat kecil ya, _Umma_"

Sungmin tertawa pelan. Dengan gemas ia memeluk tubuh mungil Minhyun yang masih berusia 4 tahun. Wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup hidung mungil Minhyun.

"Tentu saja, baby~ saat itu usiamu masih 2 minggu dan lihat? —"

Sungmin mengambil alih album besar yang sejak tadi dipandang oleh Minhyun dengan tatapan kagum. Gadis kecil yang begitu mirip dengan Kyuhyun itu langsung merapatkan duduknya kearah Sungmin.

"—tanganmu masih begitu kecil. Dan saat itu appamu benar-benar takut mengangkatmu"

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Tanpa mengetahui sosok yang tengah mereka bicarakan sedang berdidi didpan pintu dan tersenyum lembut saat menyaksikan 2 wanita berharga dalam hidupnya tertawa bersama.

"Itu dulu, baby Min. sekarang _appa_ sudah bisa menggendongmu, kan?"

Minhyun dan Sungmin menoleh serempak kearah pintu. Reflek Minhyun meloncat dari sofa dan langsung menubruk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan pelukannya.

"_Appa bogocippo~"_

"Ahh~ _nado bogoshippo_ baby Min"

Minhyun tersenyum senang. Dengan cepat ia menyambar bibir Kyuhyun dan mencium kilat bibir tebal ayahnya. Membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama tergelak karena sifat Minhyun yang sepertinya sama seperti Kyuhyun.

Pervert!

"Kau tidak menyusahkan _Umma_ kan?"

"_Annieo_! Tadi Min kan gak nyucahin _Umma_ kan? Tadi Min jadi anak baik. Cama cepelti yang _appa_ bilang cebelum belangkat kelja~. _Appa_! Tadi Min liat poto Min waktu macih kecil. Macih melaahh cekali~"

"Ah _jinjjayo_?"

"Uhm! _Umma_ juga bilang mau beliin Min es clim~ "

Sungmin melotot lucu. Kapan dia bilang akan memberikan Minhyun es krim? Aish anak ini!

"_Umma_ tak ada bilang—"

"_Umma_ dak boleh boong loohh~" Minhyun segera memotong pembicaraan Sungmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Membuat Kyuhyun tertawa dan Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah terserah kau..baby~"

"Ah! _Appa_ tulunkan Min! Min mau minum cucu!"

Kyuhyun segera menurunkan Minhyun dan membiarkan putri mereka berlari menuju kearah dapur dan meminum susunya dengan cepat. Kyuhyun tersenyum, namun sedetik kemudian ia menatap wajah Sungmin yang memandangnya dengan lembut.

"Terimakasih karena kau memberikan Minhyun padaku, _Ming_. Dan terimakasih kau mencintaiku setulus hatimu. _Happy Anniversary, Cho Sungmin. Saranghae_"

"Terimakasih karena kau menjadi suamiku, menjagaku dan Minhyun dengan semua kekuatanmu. _Happy Anniversari Kyunie~ nado saranghae_"

Kyuhyun segera mencium bibir Sungmin lembut. Menyesap seluruh rasa manis yang selalu ia dapatkan dari Sungmin. Sementara diujung dapur, Minhyun tampak asik dengan susunya. Tanpa mempedulikan kedua orangtuanya.

'_Anipelseli itu apaan cih?'_

Dan Minhyun kecil bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh kedua orangtuanya tadi.

**END**

**Hyaa~!**

**Happy KyuMin day**

**Happy JoyDay! Keep support uri Kyumin, and Suju! Muehehe.. gak nyangka saya bisa nulis beginian =.=a. awalnya sedikit ragu buat nih sequel. Tapi mengingat KyuMin semangat saya tumbuh(?) lagi. Wkwk. Okay~ sekali lagi Happy Joy Day untuk semua Joyers seluruh Dunia~. **

**Sign Love**

**LikaaJoy Kyu Min**


End file.
